


Office Lurking

by gayforminayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Office, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforminayeon/pseuds/gayforminayeon
Summary: Nayeon was so surprised to finally hear Mina say the words she wanted to hear."Go fuck yourself and let me watch."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Office Lurking

It has been five months since Nayeon moved to her new office as it has also been five months since she was promoted to her new position as an accounting partner. She loved many things about her new office, and it is firstly because she finally got moved from the cubicle that she had when she was still a finance manager, which lacked so much space for her and her projects. She also liked having her own overlooking view of the city especially because she was awarded with the corner office that had two big windows on its exterior walls. She liked having her own restroom, as well as having her own private hallway, but most importantly, she liked having her table facing her favorite accountant, Myoui Mina.

When Nayeon was promoted, Mina was placed under her team as her first senior staff. Immediately, Nayeon noticed Mina’s talents so she decided to designate Mina as her finance assistant and move the senior accountant’s table in front of her office so that Mina can work properly for Nayeon. Maybe it doesn’t make sense because Mina’s talents and experiences do not depend on her location in the office, but Nayeon insisted to have Mina near her so that they can immediately communicate with each other for work. 

Few weeks after Mina’s relocation, Nayeon straight away noticed the former’s lurking eyes. She first recognized it when she was relaxing after an intense proposal meeting with her staff and all she wanted to do was rest her back and take a few minutes off to nap on her comfortable swivel chair. Consequently, she did just that and she made herself comfortable inside her own office. Exactly, eighteen minutes later, she opened her eyes and she instantaneously noticed her senior accountant’s eyes glancing below her table. Nayeon realized that she made herself so comfortable that she had stretched her legs too much, opening widely for the girl outside to see. Promptly after getting caught, Mina moved her gaze away and she started to blushed so much. Surprisingly, Nayeon felt not offended at all; she thought that maybe Mina was zoning out and she just accidentally stared at her legs.

As a curious person, Nayeon decided to test whether her senior staff was just really unconsciously staring at her legs or she was intentionally looking at her. A couple of days after the incident, Nayeon decided to wear a shorter skirt than her usual office attire. She also decided to lean much more on her backrest and spread her legs a little bit wider. She then closed her eyes and waited for about ten minutes before opening them. As expected by Nayeon, she found her accountant’s eyes resting on her legs again. She slowly stretched back to her proper posture and smirked at her assistant without looking at her directly. For this, she did not notice Mina choking on her own coffee. 

Nayeon took this second incident as a signal to continue what she was doing. From then on, she started wearing shorter, yet still formal skirts, to make the glancing easier for her assistant. She also made a bet with herself regarding how long Mina can handle what she was doing before making an action about it. 

Day by day, Nayeon got a lot more assertive in confidently showing her legs and thighs to the blushing girl outside her office. Once, she _accidentally_ spilled water on her skirt causing it to drip from her creamy thighs up until her long legs. The girl watching her was so surprised, she unconsciously stood up from her table and turned around from Nayeon. 

There was also an incident when Nayeon had spread her legs too much and she almost tore her skirts from the sides. Fortunately for her, she was sure that Mina saw her panties that time, which was obvious from the intense blush on her assistant’s face. It was actually her plan, though, as she bought a new pair of underwear just for that day.

However, Nayeon got tired of waiting for Mina to make an actual move on her. Was Mina intimidated because she was her boss or was Mina too shy to actually do something? Nayeon might never know. As a result, in her fifth month staying in her office, she finally decided to up her advances and finally push Mina on her limits. 

She wore the best skirt that she had, and she skipped wearing her underwear for the day. She initially regretted doing so when she first stepped outside her car. It was a breezy day and all she could feel was wind blowing on the insides of her skirt and up to her core. She shook her head and she continued walking to their building and to their elevator. 

_Fuck._

Nayeon felt nervous for the first time since she decided to tease Mina. She knew that what she was doing was ethically inappropriate but she was way past that thought ever since she started to seduce Mina. What she was actually nervous about was what Mina’s reaction would be once she spread her legs this time. Mina might actually run away from her and she could possibly lose her talented senior accountant because of this.

Unfortunately (and fortunately), her time to think was up as she was already on her way from the elevator to her office. Mina greeted her a good morning before she entered her office and sighed. She slightly calmed her nerves and waited for the perfect moment to do her plan.

_Let’s fucking do this._

Nayeon thought to herself. As she had planned, she first slightly opened her legs and calculated whether she caught Mina’s attention. Once she was sure that she did, she slowly spread her legs until her skirts rode up slightly to her thighs. She made sure that what Mina would want to see would be seen by her assistant outside. 

She continued acting unaware of what she was doing and she resumed “signing” important documents. Nayeon was so surprised when her door opened without a warning, making way for an intensely blushing Mina.

“What do you need, Mina?” Nayeon asked, pretending to be oblivious of what was happening.

“I know that you know what you are doing,” Mina responded with a very serious tone. She was observably tense and Nayeon knew why.

“What are you going to do about it?” Nayeon asked, teasing. When she did so, she stood up from her chair and walked around her table and sat slightly on it to face Mina properly.

“Nothing,” Mina answered quickly.

Nayeon was disappointed but she tried her best to look unaffected. Before she can say something, Mina continued talking.

“But you can do me a favor,” Mina said, “Go fuck yourself and let me watch,” she continued authoritatively. 

“What?” Nayeon was surprised to hear Mina like that; still and all, she liked every bit of it.

“You heard me,” Mina replied. When Mina noticed Nayeon smirked lightly as she slowly sat herself better on the table, Mina spoke again, “Go ahead and spread your fucking legs like you usually do, and fuck yourself in front of me for as long as I tell you to do so.”

Nayeon was extremely turned on as she finally saw that side of Mina - the one she was completely waiting for. Consequently, she moved her papers to the side of her table quickly, and she sat in the middle of it comfortably. 

She slowly moved her hands to the hem of the skirt when she suddenly remembered where they were, “What if someone sees me like this?” Nayeon asked Mina.

“You sure had no second thoughts showing yourself to me for the past weeks,” Mina smirked, “Don’t worry no one will go here without your permission, remember? And I can block you from the door.”

With that, Nayeon continued working her hands on her thighs as Mina stood strongly, a few feet away from her with her arms crossed. Nayeon can see that Mina was looking at her intently, so she finally pulled her skirt upward, showing her white thighs as she opened them widely.

“Move it higher,” Mina instructed, and Nayeon immediately followed. She tucked her skirt on her waist, and just before spreading her legs more, Mina dit it for her. Nayeon shivered from the touch of Mina’s cold hands, “You are so wet,” she heard Mina say slowly.

Nayeon worked her fingers to the lengths of her thighs as she watched Mina’s reactions from what she was doing. She felt her breath hitched as she touched her wet core. She closed her eyes and lightly moaned as she touched her own clit. 

“Move your hands slowly,” Nayeon heard Mina. She did what she was asked, and she continued playing her clit slowly. “Look at me, Miss Im,” Mina ordered again.

Nayeon opened her eyes and all she could see was Mina’s intense gaze. 

“Put a finger inside your pussy,” Mina instructed. Nayeon moaned from her words and she did exactly what Mina asked of her. She pushed her middle finger inside of her, feeling hotter than ever.

“Do you like that? Fucking your own self in front of your subordinate?” Mina asked her, “You don’t even mind that you’re doing yourself in your own office,” Mina chuckled lowly.

Nayeon felt hotter, “Go faster,” Mina commanded, “And add another finger.” 

Nayeon quickly followed that she almost added two fingers inside of her. She moaned again as she fastly pumped her fingers inside of her. 

She felt herself nearing her high and Mina might have noticed it too as she helped Nayeon by playing with her clit. Nayeon was shocked and she moaned so loudly as she held Mina’s shoulder for support. 

“Do you like that, huh?” Mina asked. Nayeon was completely a mess that all she could do was nod to answer Mina’s question. “Then fucking come for me,” Mina said.

Nayeon pumped her fingers faster as she felt herself coming, she screamed silently as she felt the end of her high. She tried to slow down her fingers when she felt Mina removed her hands from her clit, “Continue fucking yourself. I’m the one to tell you when to stop,” Mina said.

“Fuck,” Nayeon cursed as she continued fingering herself. Mina smirked at her as she touched her sensitive clit with her other hand. Immediately after her first orgasm, she can already feel herself nearing her second one. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nayeon continued cursing as she pumped two of her fingers inside of her. 

“Add another one,” Mina told her.

And Nayeon did. She added a third finger and she felt herself tightening and nearing her climax. She moaned continuously, waiting for Mina’s next instruction. 

“Come for me, Miss Im. Come for me,” Mina said. And like the good girl that she was, Nayeon came for the second time. 

Nayeon was still coming down from her high when she felt Mina knelt to the ground. She could not think properly but she knew she heard Mina say, “Now watch me fuck you.”

Nayeon was so sensitive that when she felt Mina opened her _pussy_ , she almost shouted her whole lungs out. 

“Shit, you’re good,” Nayeon said as she watch Mina uses her left hand to open her pussy wider, her right hand to pump two fingers inside of her, and her tongue to fucking eat her. 

Nayeon felt Mina’s finger curling right on the perfect stop and she couldn’t help but moan loudly. She raised her legs and placed them right above Mina’s shoulder when she felt her assistant adding another finger inside of her.

“Fuck, Mina,” she groaned, feeling the fingers inside of her move faster than before. 

Nayeon can feel herself coming for the third time and Mina felt it too. Her insides were getting tighter and tighter, but just before she could come, Mina removed all of herself from Nayeon.

“God, look at your pussy clenching on nothing,” Mina laughed teasingly on Nayeon. Meanwhile, Nayeon almost cried from the loss of contact when she was almost there. 

“You’re really fucking wet,” Mina continued. Before Nayeon could think of something to say, Mina pushed three fingers inside of her while her other hand played her clit.

“Are you liking this, hmm?” Mina asked, watching her boss lose herself. She continued pumping her fingers inside Nayeon’s pussy, letting her come for the third time.

Nayeon felt her longest orgasm since could ever remember, “Oh, fuck me!” she exclaimed.

When her third climax was coming to an end, she felt Mina going even faster; also adding her tongue to her clit. Nayeon was so overstimulated, she couldn’t form any words. She held Mina’s head, pushing the girl nearer to her core as possible. And before she knew it, she was coming for the fourth time that day. She was feeling all things at once that she started to tremble. 

Fortunately, Mina was there to support her legs, cleaning her slowly as she did so. 

“Fuck, that was intense,” Nayeon was such a mess; she couldn’t even remember who said those words. She felt Mina stood up and helped her stand on her own. Her legs were so weak and she almost stumbled on the floor. She fixed her own skirt, suddenly cursing herself for not bringing an underwear with her.

Mina fixed her own hair and cleaned hear face before smiling at Nayeon. “Next time, don’t forget your panties,” Mina said, making Nayeon blush. Still, Nayeon was so happy to hear those words, silently hoping that the said next time would not be far away in the future.

Mina helped Nayeon to look presentable as she could possibly be before looking at her watch and saying, “You have a meeting in 24 minutes. Do you want it to be cancelled?” 

Nayeon laughed lightly, “Reschedule it tomorrow, Mina.”

Mina winked as she watched Nayeon slowly sit on her comfortable chair that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You can send support by visiting my Ko-fi page and giving donations, https://ko-fi.com/selenium24 
> 
> You can also send your requests there! Thank you!


End file.
